Devices for actuating a plurality of hydraulic control cylinders can be employed, for example, in motor vehicles for hydraulic actuation of a shift transmission. The shift transmission may be a double-clutch transmission. For that purpose it is known, for example, to actuate the control cylinders by means of a pressure regulating valve and a rotary valve connected downline from the latter.